The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of a New World
by Agosto
Summary: Dark rises once more, and Spyro must stop it, once and for all. Join him in an action packed story that leads to excitement, sadness and thrills! Based on upcoming game The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. Spyro/Cynder.


The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of a New World

Prologue

The Mountain of Malefor roared as it collapses. Spyro searched for an exit, rocks tumbled onto the hard floor, making walls around them. Spyro looked up; the possible exit above them became a ceiling of stone and glass. He frowned, "Oh no, we're trapped!"

He glanced at his friends, Cynder and Sparx. Sparx hung his head down and shook his head. Cynder's wings drooped to her sides and looked at Spyro, who laid on the floor, shaking his head in grief. He couldn't stand to see his friends die for him.

A thought rang in his head. What if he uses Dragon Time?? He looked at Sparx and Cynder, willingly. "Get close to me, now!" Spyro shouted, encouragingly. He spread his wings, Sparx and Cynder approached him cautiously. They knew he was their only hope.

Spyro pushed them gently, with his wings, closer to him. He concentrated on his remarkable power of Dragon Time, the power to slow down time, and even maybe even more. He rose with Sparx and Cynder by his side, Dragon Time slowed time down, making the process slower.

Spyro noticed a barrier was being formed around them. He knew what was going on. He had frozen Sparx, Cynder and himself…in time itself….

* * *

Chapter One: When Allies Meet

Three years has past when Spyro had frozen in time, the Mountain of Malefor has been rebuilt into a place known as Blazetop Peek. The structure of the mountain looked very similar then it was three years ago. It was the inside that looked completely different.

A group of creatures were found at the opening of the mountain. One the creatures nodded before entering. "Are you sure he is here??" a cloaked creature with a hood covering his face asked at the mouth of the entering cavern.

"Yes," a rather odd looking creature replied "he is for sure here." The cloaked creature gave a sly smile and let his hood swing down behind him, revealing him as a cheetah.

"Lead me to him, please." He said politely. The creature nodded and motioned him to follow it. The cheetah entered the cavern, looking at the insides of the mountain.

The interior had many things blazing with fire. Torched lit the area, while the small fireplaces that were placed on every floor gave soothing warmth, making the place feel harmless. One creature took a nearby torch and held it high, letting it light the path a little more.

Red carpets led them to a point where the cheetah felt somewhat rather displeased. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a moment." He spoke. The creatures nodded and moved forward on his path. The cheetah smiled snuck away, following them, however.

The creatures continued up the floors. On the last floor, they've entered a room with a spacious feeling. They walked inside and saw a beacon of light, which led to a crystal, holding Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. The creatures approached them.

"It…it is time." One creature said, holding its claw up. The creature hit the crystal, causing it to break. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx lay on the floor, unconscious. The creature looked behind him. He grabbed a chest another creature was holding.

He opened it, revealing two snakes, slithering inside the box. He took both of them and held them close to Spyro and Cynder's neck. The snakes curled around their necks, turning into rings, making a tether between Spyro and Cynder.

The creatures nodded and walked away. The cheetah peeked from the wall he was behind. He saw Sparx who was just awakening. He ran to him and held him in his paws.

"Hello there might you be an acquaintance to this purple one over here?" the cheetah asked. Sparx looked at him, puzzled. Not quite sure, he replied, "Yea, the purple guy is my bro. The black one creeps me out."

The cheetah nodded and let him hover in place. Cynder opened her eyes and looked down at Spyro, who barely could open his eyes.

"Spyro…" she whispered. Spyro eyes opened, although they felt extremely heavy. "Spyro…" Cynder whispered again. Spyro opened his eyes completely and shot upward.

"C-Cynder?? W-What happened?? D-Did we make it??" he asked, shocked and confused. Cynder stated calmly, "Yes, you somehow frozen us in time and saved us all."

Spyro smiled, "That's nice to hear." They both looked around. "I wonder what happened though." She asked, thoughtfully. "You have been awakened during one of the worst times, young dragon." The cheetah said from behind.

"Who are you??" Spyro asked. "I am Hunter, Hunter of Avalar." The cheetah introduced. Spyro approached, "You…you sent me the note on the ship??" he asked. Hunter nodded. "Hey, you say we've awakened during uh the 'worst time'. Care to elaborate big fella?" Sparx asked, hovering in front of him.

"Young ones, we have much to discuss." Hunter began. "You have been awakended during the Darkest Hour. Malefor has escaped and seeks his revenge. His rage is savage and merciless, he seeks Spyro's death." He explained.

Spyro flinched when he heard this. Cynder looked at Hunter. "Does he know where we are??" Cynder asked. Hunter looked at her. "If he reached the temple, where he can seek you in the pool of visions. That's his first task." Hunter replied.

Cynder looked down, and then looked at Spyro. "I'm ready." She said, boldly. "Say what??" Sparx asked. "Cynder??" Spyro asked. "I want to help, after my shame and guilt, I'm ready to change. I need to seek my destiny; I want to fulfill what's right for the realm." She said, she said with pride.

"I may not have earned everyone's trust." Cynder said, looking sadly at Sparx and approached him. "But I want to." She said. Sparx knew she meant it. "I guess…if you really are serious." He agreed. Cynder smiled and looked at Spyro. "I'm yours to help."

Spyro nodded. "Allow me to assist you?" Hunter asked. Spyro and Cynder nodded. They all looked around, and headed for the first cavern, hoping to find an exit.

**A/N: Not bad for my first Spyro fic right? :D R&R!!**


End file.
